


surprise

by heimdallwatches



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Cars, Classic Cars, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, on a car!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimdallwatches/pseuds/heimdallwatches
Summary: Emília surprises Ava with a gift :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes the usual reminder that I didn't beta this fic!

Come on, Ava, don't cheat on me by using your hypersenses!", Emília protests. Despite all the complaining, she has her hands covering Ava's eyes and she takes the vampire through the corridor that leads to the street.  
  
"I really don't see why you need to do this, Emília", Ava answers, obviously disgruntled and uncomfortable. "Besides, you know how much I don't like surprises".  
  
"I'm sure you're gonna love it, honey. I promise."  
  
"I highly doubt it", Ava scoffs, still taking careful steps towards whenever Emília is taking her. The detective holds her head with a surprisingly firm grip and stays pretty close to the vampire, her lips carrying a mischievous grin.  
  
They reach the sidewalk and Emília finally removes her hands, taking a step backwards. Ava has to blink quickly to avoid being blinded by the afternoon sun, so she initially doesn't see anything but a big green blob reflecting light in front of her. She's about to turn to Emília and demand to know what is going on when her vision suddenly clears.  
  
She can't help but gasp in shock. Parked on the street there is a green car made entirely of curve lines. A Jaguar. Its lengthy features almost occupy the entire small street, the elegant lines that loop from its hood to its trunk making it look even longer, despite it having only two seats. The wheels have a thin white line painted on them, which gives the impression that they were made for reaching absurd and dangerous speed. Such a beautiful, otherworldly creature.  
  
"Well, if you were _so_ sure you were gonna hate it”, Emília says in a way that is obviously teasing, even though there’s a visible pout on her lips, “I might have to give it back, then"  
  
_"Don't!"_. The protest escapes Ava’s mouth a little too fast. Emília notices her eagerness and her ear-splitting grin returns to her lips, which only makes the vampire’s cheeks redden a little. Ava clears her throat and tries to go back to her usual closed expression, but her voice is still full of excitement when she speaks again. "This is beautiful. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Well, I have my sources...", Emília answers, purposely dragging the last word until she tears a worried/terrified look from Ava. She chuckles. "It's nothing illegal, I swear. I just... happen to know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows another guy that _happens_ to rent these beauties for whomever is willing to give out some money."  
  
Ava's attention shifts from the car to the detective at her statement, her brows slightly furrowed but a faint smile still lingering on her lips. "Exactly how much did you pay for this?"  
  
"Oh, no, I didn't pay anything. I owe this guy a favor now". Her expression changes for the slightest of the seconds and her eyes widen. "Which...only now occurs to me that this was probably a bad idea, since he's already been to jail—But it doesn't matter!", she shakes her head and turns to Ava again, smiling. "It's yours for a day, baby".  
  
She rolls the keys between her fingers, tentatively leaning on the car door. Ava takes the bait and strides towards her with her hand raised, ready to catch the keys, but she almost trips when the brunette pulls her closer.  
  
Emília kisses her softly, feeling her own heartbeat increasing. Ava is clearly surprised, but still corresponds, her lips curling against Emília's and her eyes closed. The detective would have smirked if her mouth wasn't so busy.  
  
They let the kiss linger for a while before breaking it slowly. Ava's gaze dances around the detective's face before she reaches for her eyes, her habitual stiff expression now a little gentler. There's a slight smile plastered on her lips when she says softly, "Thank you".  
  
"Anything for you, beautiful", Emília answers, a little distracted by the faint pinkish tone that appeared on Ava's cheeks. She straightens herself and dangles the keys in front of the vampire's eyes, hypnotically. "Now, you gonna take me on a ride or what?"  
  
Ava smiles, taking the keys and jumping on the driver's seat with an elegant and swift move. Emília's heartbeat spikes again when she realises just how beautiful Ava looks when she's happy. She smiles back and takes the passenger's seat, trying not to look like a creep when she keeps staring at Ava.  
  
The vampire doesn't seem to notice it, though. She simply puts her aviator sunglasses on and turns the keys. The car springs to life with a roar, begging to be taken anywhere, and Ava cracks a smile so big it shows two small dimples on her cheeks.  
  
_Now,_ that's _a coward move_ , Emília thinks as her heart stops altogether and she doesn't know if she's breathing anymore. Too bad that isn't a vision she's granted often.  
  
It's not until Ava turns her attention to her again that she realises she had been smiling like a crazy woman. "Put on the seatbelt, Emi. We are going fast".  
  
Emília agrees and obeys, trying not to faint as Ava continues smiling.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't supposed to happen, actually, but now it happened and everyone's happy :p

The night sky is an open dark blue field above them, peppered with eventual faint lights. Ava had driven the whole afternoon, sometimes slowly and carefully, sometimes speeding like a fugitive when the roads allowed it. Emília had never seen Ava driving before, and she had to admit that had been an altogether amazing experience.  
  
They had circled the whole city and now they are parked near a small pond Emília didn't even know existed, but she's sure they're still inside Wayhaven. She smiles to herself, pleased. Ava sits quietly on the driver's seat, still holding on to steering wheel and looking truly relaxed for the first time ever.  
  
The brunette lets her attention drift to the water in front of her, enjoying the cool breeze that messes with her hair. She breathes slowly, her mind following the tiny waves that form on the brink of the pond, endlessly coming and going. The sound of wind ruffling the leaves on the trees makes her feel at ease.  
  
She slowly turns her head towards Ava when she notices her attention, and both genuinely smile at each other when their gazes meet.  
  
"This was nice", Emília declares, simply. "Too bad I have to give this beauty back to that guy".  
  
"Yes, it's a shame", Ava answers and there's a slight tinge of sadness in her voice. "But I truly appreciate what you did, Emília. Thank you again".  
  
"You deserve it, sweetie." She shuffles a little closer to Ava, throwing her arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly, the vampire doesn't recoil; instead, she just smiles softly at Emília, crossing her arms. The wind had almost undone her tight bun and now a few loose strands of hair frame her beautiful face. The soft moonlight illuminates her cream skin in such a beautiful way that Emília can’t help but chuckling at the thought that Ava truly is a creature of the night.  
  
"Wow", the detective says after a few moments where she's absolutely lost in contemplation, "if you're gonna keep smiling like that every time I surprise you, I should start doing it more often".  
  
Ava chuckles, shaking her head. "I'd rather you don’t".  
  
The playfulness in her voice draws Emília closer, her heart racing and her lips curled into a smirk. "You have to admit I get it right sometimes. I mean... What's better than making out inside a beautiful, convertible old car?"  
  
"Ah", Ava answers simply. She turns her piercing gaze towards Emília, the glimmer in her eyes somehow softening her serious expression. "So that was your plan all along".  
  
"Of course it was. I deserve it, after all", the detective declares, barely holding her ground when her eyes are drawn to the vampire's lips. She feels the heat climbing into her neck and has to use all of her strength to lock her gaze with Ava's again.  
  
"Very clever, detective". The answer tears another smirk from Emília, which only widens when Ava swallows hard, her whole body stiffening. She blinks quickly and her breath gets caught in her throat when the brunette caresses her hair. "But unwise", she continues, her voice strained. "It is getting cold and there can be supernaturals lurking in the woods—"  
  
"Goddamnit, stop whining and just kiss me already!", Emília spits as she grabs Ava by her collar, not giving her any time to protest.  
  
She kisses the vampire as if this is the last thing she will ever do, hands clasping on her blond hair. She holds Ava close, as close as the vehicle allows, and chuckles when she notices the frustration in the vampire’s actions being replaced by nothing but passion. She can feel the heat climbing up not only on her body, but on Ava's as well, quickly dissipating her initial hesitation.  
  
Emília tastes her lips tentatively, her tongue brushing against Ava's. She can't breathe but she doesn't care. She only wants Ava, and she wants to make sure Ava knows that. It doesn't matter if they're in the middle of nowhere or if anyone can see them. Before she loses herself, Emília bites the vampire's lip, dragging it slightly between her teeth.  
  
Ava grunts, finally grabbing Emília's waist and pulling her even closer. She had absolutely lost control of her own actions by now, and the situation doesn't really get better when the detective smiles against her lips. The woman breaks the kiss for a second. Their mouths still so achingly close to each other's, their breaths warm against each other's cheeks, their eyes closed.  
  
Emília doesn't wait much longer before kissing the vampire again, this time leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses around her neck, her ears, then returning to devour her lips once again. Ava's arms are all over Emília; her hands wandering on her back and on her side, lifting her t-shirt a little. The detective lets out a quiet whimper and Ava suddenly straightens herself, breaking the kiss one more time.  
  
Before Emília can form any kind of coherent thoughts, her eyes are blinded by a white light that keeps moving towards her.  
  
"Hey, you can't park here!". There's someone pointing a flashlight straight to her eyes. It takes a few seconds for the detective to recognize the voice, and she swallows hard when she finally does so. "Wait a minute, Emi?" Tina wiggles the light on her face, then turns to Ava, a manic grin steadily forming on her lips. _"Agent?"_  
  
Emília didn't know Ava could stiffen even more. Her face is a solid mass, her lips pursed on a thin line and her eyes narrowed, pure rage and confusion oozing from her uptight posture. She grabs the steering wheel with so much strength that her knuckles turn completely white.  
  
"Damn, Emi!", says the officer, playfully, her attention now focused on Emília. "You sure know how to enjoy your day off, huh?"  
  
Ava grunts, closing her eyes, and Emília has to fight against her own embarrassment before she can speak again. "Hi Tina", she says, strengthening herself and returning to her seat, a fake smile on her lips. "We were, uh, we were leaving already".  
  
"Sure", Tina replies, obvious sarcasm tinting her words. She leans on the car door and stays like that for a few moments, the same ear-splitting grin crossing her expression. "Well, I'm obviously not gonna give you a ticket", she declares (and the words actually tear a relieved sigh from the detective). "But you're gonna have to tell me everything tomorrow, Detective". Tina winks at Emília and turns her flashlight off.  
  
"I will", the brunette answers softly, biting the inside of her cheek to hide her own smile. Tina seems pleased at the answer, so she finally returns to the patrol car that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.  
  
As soon as the car leaves them, Ava lets out a sharp shigh and practically bangs her head on the steering wheel. _"I cannot believe this"_. Her voice is strangled and full of regret.  
  
The laughter Emília had been trying to contain scapes her lungs and echoes in the night. Her body shakes as she makes no effort to control herself; playful tears roll from her eyes as she squeezes them shut.  
  
"This is not funny!", Ava protests, looking at Emília but not removing her head from the wheel. The detective's laughter only grows louder when she notices the redness that had crept into the agent's cheeks, which in turn makes Ava sigh again."Let's go back home", she declares suddenly, restarting the engines and accelerating before Emília is able to catch her breath.  
  
Despite the bone-crushing tension behind her movements, the detective can swear she sees the faintest of smiles crossing the vampire's lips, but it's gone faster than she can fully process it.


End file.
